1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to implements for removing microbiological matter from surfaces to which the matter is adhered, and particularly to an implement which dislodges the matter from the surface, draws the dislodged matter into the implement, and stores the drawn-in matter for subsequent examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the collection of microbiological matter from surfaces, such as surfaces in food preparation areas, and on food itself, and on surfaces in medical areas, and the like, are known. Typically, swabs are used to scrub off the microbiological matter and are thereafter examined for harmful bacteria. In many instances, tough films of matter accumulate and harden on a surface, such that soft swabs, such as cotton, sponge, and other resilient materials, are of limited effectiveness in removing the matter from the surface.
Swabs may be soaked in a liquid adapted to aid in the removal of encrusted biological matter and/or may be rough textured to mechanically scrape away such material. Such measures have met with only limited success.
It has been found that sonic waves are effective in breaking up layers of microbiological matter which may then be swabbed up using an ordinary swab. While this represents an improvement in many instances over chemical and/or abrasive mediums, it is not convenient to utilize sonics and mechanical swabs requiring a two step operation followed by still having to test the accumulated matter on the swab, or alternatively, adding still another step of removing the matter from the swab and placing the matter in a test dish or other vehicle.
There is thus a need for an implement which is adapted to loosen microbiological matter adhered to a surface, swab up the loosened matter, and remove the swabbed-up matter from the swab and direct the matter to a collection point at which the matter is stored for handling and subsequent examination.